Usually, as the electromagnetic relay, there is provided an electromagnetic relay that includes: an electromagnet block having a coil bobbin having an iron core inserted into an axis and a coil wound and a yoke forming a magnetic circuit together with the iron core; a contact block including a fixed contact and a movable contact which freely contacts and is separated from the fixed contact in accordance with an operation of turning on/off an electric current to the coil; and a substantially rectangular box shaped case that accommodates the electromagnet block and the contact block therein, wherein a coil terminal connected to the coil of the electromagnet block and a fixed contact terminal and a movable contact terminal respectively connected to the fixed contact and the movable contact of the contact block protrude from a bottom surface of the case. In the above-described electromagnetic relay, there is a fear that when air in the periphery of the coil heated by the heat generation of the coil reaches a contact part including the movable contact and the fixed contact whose temperature is lower than that of other parts in the case so that vapor condensation occurs in the contact part and the temperature of the contact part falls to a freezing point or lower, condensate may possibly freeze to generate a failure of electric conduction.
Thus, in order to prevent the failure of electric conduction, for instance, Patent Document 1 discloses an electromagnetic relay in which a metal plate high in its thermal conductivity is allowed to come into indirect contact with a bottom surface of a case to generate a vapor condensation in an inner surface side of the case of the metal plate to reduce an amount of water included in the air of the case and suppress the occurrence of the vapor condensation in a contact part.
Further, as an electromagnetic relay meeting not to generate a freeze in a sealed case, for instance, Patent Document 2 disclosed an electromagnetic relay. In the electromagnetic relay disclosed in Patent Document 2, in an inner bottom part of a case, a shield wall is provided that interrupts air flowing toward a fixed contact and a movable contact to prevent the fixed contact and the movable contact from freezing.